1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to camera accessories, and more specifically to a protective covering for cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a person is using a camera outdoors the weather is a concern. For example, the sun, rain, snow or other types of weather are not only unpredictable, but can change quickly throughout a day. There are currently very few ways to protect the user and camera from the changing weather.
One conventional approach is to place a plastic enclosure around both the camera and the user's head, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,277 to Pontius, Jr. The enclosure protects the camera and the user's head, but does not protect the rest of the user from inclement weather. Furthermore, the idea of a user placing his or her head inside a plastic bag-like enclosure in order to take photographs or video is unsafe, especially if the user is a child. During inclement weather the wind can be quite forceful and could present suffocation problems for the user who has placed his or her head inside the enclosure.
Additional devices for protecting a camera include a plastic covering or housing, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,854 to White; U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,701 to Welgan; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,458 to Yokoyama. The problem with these devices is that although the camera is protected, the user is not.
Therefore, it is an object and feature of the invention to provide a safe method and apparatus to shield the user and camera from the elements of nature.